


Tensions

by samtopsdean



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samtopsdean/pseuds/samtopsdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are three different kinds of tension between Sam and Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tensions

There are three different kinds of tension between Sam and Dean. The first occurred just before Dean used to get into trouble, as he would throw Sam those if-you-tell-Dad-I-swear-I'll-kill-you looks and Sam would glare. John would just watch them knowingly, smiling at the smudge of chocolate still at the corner of Dean's mouth; or at the shard of glass the boys had missed when cleaning up. There's the tension Sam and Dean know all too well, that frigid air between them during countless hours in the Impala. That layer of frost that even the best of hunts nor the half-hearted jokes they tell can't thaw. And then there's the awkward tension, that embarrassed feeling Sam gets whenever Dean holds a door for his brother; the blush that spreads across Dean's cheeks when he flirts a little too much and Sam gets a little too possessive.  
  
That one is their favorite.


End file.
